The Pale Crusade
' 'is a major faction roaming the icy plains of Atmora. The faction's current leader is King Uzimul. History Early history The Pale Crusade has its roots in the fallen warriors that died during the events of "The Return". After hearing how the "The Return" had become a success and how all the Elves of Skyrim had been driven further south, Uzimul ordered his trusted advisor and confidant, Alzikan the Soulless, to find a way to bring back those honourable men that had fallen, so that they might rejoice over the newly conquered land. Alzikan developed a spell consisting of dark magic which would allow him to bring back the dead, including himself. However, when king Herot Wintershins discovered the horrible crime of waking the dead, he soon learned that it had been Uzimul behind the idea. He therefore ordered for Ysgramor and his men to return to Atmora and assassinate the old king for his crime against the very ethics of life. King Uzimul was slain in the throne chambers of the Pale Keep and was buried in its crypts before the palace was sealed off. Unable to accept the fact that he had wasted his own mortality, Alzikan returned to Atmora together with his newly awoken army and cast his spell upon his former lord and oathsworn liege. King Uzimul awoke and filled with rage over the fact that he had been slain by his own kin, decided to wage war upon all living things. Over the passing centuries The Pale Crusade has grown larger with each life they have taken and several members have been with the faction since its very creation. Recent history Reports from fishermen and sailors from the Sea of Ghosts states that they have heard strange wailing sounds coming from the frozen horizon of what used to be the kingdom of Atmora. People have taken this as a sign that The Pale Crusade is slowly readying itself to wage war upon the living. Structure The faction is ruled mainly by the Pale King himself. But as the crusade has grown to over hundreds of thousands of undead warriors, he has left command to several other military commanders, known as Tomb Kings. Ranks The ranks within this clan are the following: The Tomb Kings The Withering Warriors The Priests of Sorrow The Freezing Buccaneers Known Clanmembers * King Uzimul, Commander of the Withering Legion (undead) * Alzikan the Soulless, Commander of the Priests of Sorrow (undead) * Shambleshanks, Commander of the Freezing Fleet (undead) * Dovahdilon, the King of Beasts (undead) * Grava, Priest of Sorrow (undead) * Wide-of-Grins, Freezing Buccaneer (undead) * He-Sinks-Faster, Freezing Buccaneer (undead) * Brittle, Withering Warrior (undead) * Jarr'Skavirr, Tomb King (undead) * Sa'Jiro, Freezing Buccaneer (undead) * Bernard Pavel, Priest of Sorrow (undead) * Whysperia the Tormented, Priest of Sorrow (undead) * Chains, Withering Warrior (undead) * Titus Favilla, Tomb King (undead) * Orzca gro-Lurgrub, Withering Warrior (undead) * Tumbon, Withering Warrior (undead) * Eirik Wintershins, Tomb King (undead) * Skallagrim the Howler, Tomb King (undead) * Saleme the Red Sun, Priest of Sorrow (undead) * Claws, Priest of Sorrow (undead) * Bjaurnur Gunnlaugson, Freezing Buccaneer (undead) Traits and Reputation The history of the faction has mostly fallen into shadows and it has more or less become something of a ghost story to frighten the children within the clans. However, many knows that there is indeed strange things happening up in the cold and forgotten north, yet few have the courage to act upon it, yet along accept the fact that king Uzimul and his hatred for the living is for real. Quotes about the Faction Appearances * ''The Clan Wars - TBA Category:The Clan Wars Canon Category:Factions Category:Bloodlines